Nintendo:Tokyo Game Show '08
Tokyo Game Show, one of the biggest game shows that occurs around this time every year, is sure to feature multitude of Nintendo related news - though not directly from Nintendo. Yes, it's true, Nintendo will not be attending the event for whatever reasons (possibly because they had their Media Summit a few days prior), though nevertheless the third parties are still very important. We'll cover all the news here as we did for the summit, and it's possible that even more, albeit not as important, news will be released here. Yes - it's time to get excited once more!!! News Capcom *''Monster Hunter 3 Tri'' news will be available on October 11th. Check back for controls information, introduction of monsters, a new promotional movies and more. *Here's a bit of news regarding Monster Hunter 3 - it'll features split screen multiplayer support, which is a nice addition along with the more prominent wifi feature, and will also support the classic controller. Apparently larger beasts will now eat smaller ones as well, which is pretty neat-o. *The line to play Monster Hunter 3 is undoubtedly the longest at TGS - it'll take you four hours until you get to play it. Basically if you're willing to play this game then don't get your hopes up for any other title. By the way, since it's on topic I thought I'd mention that the monster in this week's logo is from Monster Hunter 3. *Finally IR capabilities are announced for Monster Hunter 3 - Point using the the Wii Remote and press A to get information on the various monsters in the game. *Hey peeps, just thought I'd pop in and tell everyone that.... Capcom has confirmed that they haven't confirmed an American release date for Monster Hunter 3, and that it's even possible that it won't be released here. It basically depends on how well the upcoming PSP title does when it's shipped here in the states. Grasshopper Manufacture *''NO MORE HEROES 2'' ANNOUNCED!!! The game is titled No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle and, despite the name suggesting it's a DS title it's actually for the Wii. Check the trailer out at Game Trailers.com and be prepared to be in awe as you watch protagonist Travis Touchdown what appears to be a new beam katana - one without a top, duke it out with a chick with spider like arms, each one with a beam katana on it! Wowzers! I loved the original and can't wait for this!!! *Suda51 explains that initially they planned for the game to be an Xbox 360 title, though he said that the Wii Remote is just so perfect for the game and decided to opt for the Wii. Good choice IMHO! Koei *Koei announces Monster Racers for the Nintendo DS. In the game you travel the world in search of beasts to train and eventually race. The game will include wifi features as well. Namco Pre-TGS press conference Not a whole lot was revealed at the press conference, though this isn't entirely unexpected. Here's the news: *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' once again confirmed for next month in the U.S. *''National Geographic PANDA'' for Nintendo DS. *''We Ski & Snowboard'' announced for Wii, is a sequel to We Ski. To be released in US in March next year and in Japan next month. *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' talked about. Faithful to the anime. Out in December for America. That's all! Sega Square Enix *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' to feature online play and will be released worldwide. Treasure *''Bleach Vs. Crusade'' to be playable, confirmed by Treasure president Masato Maegawa. *While not directly related to TGS, the new Sin and Punishment game for Wii will have a new character designer. *Confirms once more that they're very happy with VC sales of original. *Of all their VC titles they're not entirely happy with how Dynamite Heady is doing, though explains that everything else is doing great. *Confirms that they like what Capcom did with Mega Man 9 - new Gunstar please??? Category: News